Danger Rangers: The Movie
Danger Rangers: The Movie is an upcoming live-action/animated film. Based on the TV series. Coming soon in 2020's. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Leroy has been trapped in television because he'd been turned into a monkey and he wants to get out of here. Plot (Any ideas about the chapters and story) Chapter 1 In opening, the satellite and computers are spotted in Los Angeles, California. (?) Leroy is playing guitar of broomstick and dancing with the music video. The TV went static noise. Leroy scared the terror that the monstrous electric thing pulled him inside the TV. He screamed fall down in and he bumped his head and being dead. Leroy woke up from the floor and he wondered, "Where am I?" He stared and he looked down at the turtle and he saw his hand and he's all furry and he looked in the mirror because he's a monkey. Leroy scared the bear and he thought the bear was going to eat him. His name is Burble. Leroy heard a noise that it spoke and it was Squeeky. The guy told him that he wants to get out, but he saw the pink cat that she is gonna help him out, so Squeeky and Kitty are together, but they can't because they're Danger Rangers. He met Sully. Burble told him that he didn't wear an uniform, and Burble changed his clothes, so Leroy now wears a uniform. He'd wants to get out of the television and go home, so he doesn't like that place. Leroy had been grabbed by Sully and Burble. They went into the hovercraft. Leroy has to escape, but SAVO put him in a seat belt. Chapter 2 Jeff told the Danger Rangers that he'll get a revenge. Chapter 3 The Rangers landed on the city and look around the clues. Chapter 4 The next morning, Leroy and the kids are playing games and the bad guys disguised themselves as a mailman and told for the big box, so they tricked them and caught them and taking them to the villain's hideout. The bad guys told the villain boss that they got them and (?). The kids told all the bad folks that (?). Chapter 5 The bad guys chased Leroy and he tried to hide and get out of here. Leroy uses skateboard for using dangerous path and ambushed the bad guys. He changed his clothes and throws the watch away. The watch follows him. Chapter 6 Leroy told SAVO that teleports cancelled. Leroy has found the static, but it was a hologram. Chapter 7 (?) Chapter 8 (?) Chapter 9 (?) Chapter 10 Leroy met the animal kids and their parents. He shaved all of his body; his body hair is still growing. Chapter 11 (?) Chapter 12 The next morning, Leroy and the kids are playing games and the bad guys disguised themselves as a mailman and told for the big box, so they tricked them and caught them and taking them to the villain's hideout. The bad guys told the villain boss that they got them and (?). The kids told all the bad folks that (?). Chapter 13 (?) Chapter 14 (?) Chapter 15 (?) The armies or soldiers (?) Leroy is crying that (?) behind bars. The Dangers Rangers asked him why is he not helping them. Leroy is not really a monkey. He is a human boy and he's in monkey's body. Leroy never gets out of here. Jeff created Zorn the electric monster, so it pulled Leroy in television. Chapter 16 Alro (?). (?) Squeeky breaks them free to get out. In the battle, Burble wrestled the bad guys like soldiers, Burt pinballed and bowling strike the bad guys, Squeeky (?), Sully (?), Kitty (?), Bradley and Beth are (?), and Leroy fights Jeff the Lawnmower Guy. When the The Rangers are (?), but Leroy saw the static and (?). (Any ideas about the ending chapters) When Leroy came back out of the television, and he woke up that he is not a monkey and he's a human boy. He thought it was a dream that he overslept. SAVO told Leroy that it was not a dream. Danger Rangers told Leroy that (?). Leroy remembered that he is on the TV and wants to know where's the kids; the kids at home. Leroy asked what was that, so (?) told him that(?). Leroy's parents came home and told him its time for dinner. SAVO told Leroy that he'll disguised as a watch. He can keep it a secret, turned off the TV and out of his bedroom. Characters (Any ideas about the characters and actors) * Gustavo Escobar (Gustavo Quiroz) as Leroy - a real life human boy turned into animated monkey. * David DeLuise as Sully the sea lion * Grey DeLisle as Kitty the pink cat * Kevin Michael Richardson as Burble the polar bear * Mark Hamill as Burt the turtle * Rob Paulsen as Squeeky the mouse * Tasia Valenza as Gabriela AKA G.B. the red hummingbird * John Kassir as Fallbot the robot * Charlie Adler as SAVO the artificial intelligence of Danger Rangers, which for screen, watch, and machines. * Hugh Jackman as Jeff Sheen AKA The Lawnmower Guy - The Main Antagonist, the simple-minded gardener from Leroy's world, who became a dangerous virtual avatar (due to an experiment) to get revenge on everyone who made fun of him. (got it from this message https://poohadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:737365) (added by Life Of Dennis idea creator mrizidis) * (?) as The Cyber-Bugs - Jeff's henchmen * (?) as Zorn - Electric monster * (?) as Harry - A construction worker * (?) as Bradley - A (?) is one of the kids and twin and wolf * (?) as Beth - A (?) is one of the kids and twin and wolf * (?) as Harold - * (?) as Isabella - * (?) as Alro the armadillo * (?) as * Soundtrack (Any ideas about the soundtrack) * Opening theme: Danger Rangers Theme Song * Black or White by Michael Jackson from the music video * Caught In The Crowd by Kate Miller-Heidke * The Lawnmower Guy * Ready to Roll * (?) * Chased * Naughty Girls Need Love Too by Samantha Fox * Torture by The Jacksons * Caught by Bad Guys * Wolves by Selena Gomez * Battle * Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin * The Final Countdown by Europe * Kung Fu Fighting by Jack Black and CeeLo Green * Castle On The Hill by Ed Sheeran * Not a Dream * Ending theme: Little Wonders Transcript (Any ideas to write a script) Main article Danger Rangers: The Movie/Transcript Trailer article Danger Rangers: The Movie/Trailer Transcripts Upcoming TV Series * The Danger Rangers Show Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Leroy, and the kids had been kidnapped. Just like Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. * Leroy is falling down inside the TV. Just like (?) * Just like Poltergeist. * The music video on Leroy's television is Black Or White by Michael Jackson (added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The trailer music for the film is Geronimo by Sheppard (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The music video on the animated realm's TV is The Greatest Show from The Greatest Showman but with animals in it (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The end credit music is These Small Hours by Rob Thomas (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The clip of music where Kitty is comforting Leroy is Wolves by Selena Gomez (the song is also in The Danger Rangers Show) (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The song in the scene the Danger Rangers (except Leroy cause he's with the children) are fighting the Cyber-Bugs is Torture by The Jacksons (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The song in the scene where Leroy meets Kitty for the first time is Caught In The Crowd by Kate Miller-Heidke (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * When Leroy travels back home the scene has the song Castle On The Hill by Ed Sheeran (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * When Kitty breaks free and beats the Cyber-Bugs the song Samantha Fox's Naughty Girls Need Love Too plays (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The song in the scene of the final battle between Leroy and Jeff is Kung Fu Fighting by Jack Black and CeeLo Green (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The song in the scene where Zorn and the flying lawnmower attacks is The Final Countdown by Europe (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * When Kitty does her cute kitten move the song Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin plays in the background (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * Zorn appeared in the background in a cage in the scene where Jeff is talking to Alro (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * (?) Category:Animation Category:Live-Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Spy Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Animals Category:Upcoming Films Category:Superheroes Category:Upcoming Category:PBS Kids Category:2D Category:2D animation Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons